The present invention relates to the packaging of optical data disks such as compact disks (CDs) and video disks (DVDs) that have central circular locating openings, and more particularly to cases for protectively enclosing such disks for storage of same.
Protective containers for CDs and DVDs in common use have a central pedestal for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disk within data-containing regions thereof. Such containers typically have a ledge for contacting portions of an outer perimeter of the disk for stabilizing the disk against tipping on the pedestal. The disk is loaded into the container by lowering it onto the pedestal while gripping opposite perimeter portions, engagement with the pedestal being typically effected by simultaneous finger pressure against the disk proximate the central opening. Removal of the disk is similarly effected by finger pressure against the pedestal and simultaneous lifting at the perimeter portions. See, for example, the present inventor""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,763, which is incorporated herein by this reference. Cases such as those described are typically marketed with wrappers that normally prevent opening without removal of the wrapper (which is not supposed to happen until purchase transactions are completed).
It has recently been discovered that it is possible for a shoplifter to make a slit along the side of the wrapper, then deform the case in a manner that causes release of the disk from the pedestal, then, by prying the case slightly open, sliding the disk out of the case.
Thus there is a need for a way to prevent theft of disks from such containers in the manner described, and that is easy to use and inexpensive to provide.
The present invention meets this need by providing a security device that effectively locks CDs and DVDs in storage cases thereof until such cases are substantially opened. These cases are of the type having a base portion and an openable lid portion, a central pedestal projecting forwardly from the base on a pedestal axis, the pedestal including a segmented central button portion having a plurality of radially outwardly projecting retainer members being resiliently supported by in relation to the base. The disk is retained by engagement of the retainer members of the button segments with a front face of the disk proximate a central opening of the disk, applied pressure against the button segments retracting the retainer members to permit passage through the central opening of the disk for removal of same. In one aspect of the invention, the security device includes a cap member that is formed for covering the button segments, a flange member for contacting the disk on opposite sides of the button segments and spacing the cap member in front of the button, and a stem member that projects between the button segments for guiding the device into a seated condition. The cap member in combination with the flange member blocks depression of the button segments that otherwise might occur in response to rearward deflection of a central region of the lid portion. The stem member can be integrally formed with the cap member, and the flange member can be integrally formed with the cap member.
The flange member is preferably formed for clearing a button diameter of up to approximately 17 mm, and the flange member preferably projects rearwardly not less than approximately 3 mm from a central region of the cap member. Also, the flange member is preferably formed for contacting the disk within an outside diameter of not more than approximately 20 mm for protecting inner regions of the disk that may have future uses. The flange member can have an inside diameter of approximately 17 mm and an outside diameter of approximately 19.5 mm.
Preferably the cap member projects outwardly from the flange member for facilitating removal of the security device. The cap member can have an outside diameter of between approximately 20.5 mm and approximately 23 mm.
Preferably the stem member is adapted for blocking inward movement of the button segments when the device is seated; preferably the stem member tapers inwardly toward an end extremity thereof for facilitating insertion of the stem member between inward extremities of the button segments.
Preferably the device further includes a holder for releasably maintaining the seated condition of the device. The holder can include the stem member being formed having reduced cross-section proximate a root extremity thereof for releasable engagement by the segments of the button portion. Alternatively, the holder includes a flange hook member projecting inwardly from the flange member for engaging outwardly projecting retainer portions of the button segments. In another alternative, the holder includes a plurality of cap hook members projecting downwardly and outwardly from the cap member for engaging the disk in the seated condition of the device. The hook members can be an opposed pair of hook members for use with storage containers having an opposed pair of button segments, or an equally spaced trio of hook members for use with storage containers having three equally spaced button segments.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for securing a disk storage container against theft of a disk therefrom without removing a wrapper of the case includes:
(a) providing a security device having a cap portion, a flange portion rearwardly extending therefrom, and a stem portion projecting rearwardly from the cap member within the flange portion;
(b) with the case open and holding the disk seated on the pedestal, installing the security device by inserting the stem member between inward extremities of the button segments and lowering the device to bring the flange portion into proximity with the disk on opposite sides of the button segments;
(c) closing the container; and
(d) applying a wrapper to the container to hold the container closed, thereby securing the container from theft by blocking depression of the button segments by the deflection of the lid portion and blocking inward movement of the segments of the button portion.